Maybe
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: Ive decided to get back to writing again. I've missed it. I didn't want to start something old off again, so i did this, sorry if its uselass, a bit of AxP...fluffage R&R please bebz


I can feel the skin on my thumbs rubbing against each other while I twiddle them and my heart rate getting faster and faster,

A one shot, might add chapters later depending on how people "react" to this XD

…

The scorching sun beamed down on the beaches of Tropica, Finn and Junko were surfing the waves, Stork was still inside the condor preventing himself from getting some rare form of sun tan, Radarr was sprawled out on a towel lapping up the suns rays wearing a pair of tiny sun glasses that fit his head like a glove.

Aerrow and Piper were together, walking across the beach, the sand was beneath their toes and every time a small wave hit the shore, it tickled their ankles, they were talking about nothing and everything, and why and how Pipers hair was different, it was straighter and in a pony tail, minus the head band that usually holds it in place,

"No Aerrow, you are wrong, cows can walk upstairs just not downstairs!" Piper laughed, contradicting Aerrow's statement that cows can apparently walk downstairs,

"Well, if they can walk upstairs, they can obviously walk DOWN them!" Aerrow shouted back, putting hand gestures in while he talked, "If the can't get down stairs how would they get off a platform that just happens to have stairs attached?"

"They would jump" Piper randomly declared with a smug smile on her face,

Aerrow stopped dead and stared at Piper with a sarcastic expression,

"Jump? Are you mad woman?" He asked, laughing and continuing walking,

"Only a little," Piper added one waiting for Aerrow to catch up with her.

The pair continued walking and talking and talking and walking, until something caught Aerrow's eye, that something happened to be a blonde.

This made Piper feel jealous. Very jealous, envious, angry, and upset

Aerrow being all boyish and all, obviously went over to talk to this blonde who introduced herself as Meg

Piper didn't like Meg, not at all

Piper watched from a comfortable distance as the pair flirted with each other, when she realized she just couldn't bear to watch, so she walked, she left the beach and walked into a part of Tropica only her and Aerrow knew well.

Palm trees surrounded a small, clear pool of water, the sand was soft and cool as the sun couldn't really reach properly, on a hot day this place was perfect to just sit and chill for a while, a place where any sky knight should go after being tested to the maximum level

Piper dipped her left foot in the pool of water while trapped in deep thought about things she never really thought she'd think about.

_What's so special about her? _Piper thought, _Sure, I suppose she's pretty, but I'm sure Aerrow hasn't got a mind like that? He's not like Finn…well I hope not._ Piper snapped back to reality when she felt a gentle voice calling her name, she looked up to find a pair of intense emerald eyes softly staring down upon her,

"Aerrow," She said quietly putting on a false smile, Aerrow had known Piper too long to tell when she wasn't happy, this was one of those times when he noticed it straight away,

"Whats wrong Piper?" He asked sitting next to her, raising both eyebrows,

"Nothing," She sighed, looking down, Aerrow rolled his eyes,

"Oh come off it Piper, how stupid do you think I am? I've known you near enough all my life, I can tell when some things hitting those raw nerves," He stated loudly,

Piper was gearing herself up to tell him, tell him what she'd been thinking, how she'd been feeling,

"Aerrow, it was that, that girl you were with?" She stuttered quietly, while trying to avoid eye contact with Aerrow's huge eyes,

"Who? My cousin Meg, don't worry about her, she's all gravy," He said grinning and waving his hand about

Piper suddenly jumped, feeling really quite please,

"Your cousin?" She laughed,

"Yes my cousin!" Aerrow replied, "There's no other girl in this world apart from y-"

Piper tilted her head in an awkward silence, "I shouldn't of said that," Aerrow muttered, suddenly turning a light shade of pink,

"Actually Aerrow, I think you should finish," Piper giggles poking Aerrow in the arm,

Aerrow sighed,

"Fine, Piper, the truth is, if you must know it…"

"I must"

"I've always had that little part inside me that's felt empty, and its your fault, I know you've always been there and such, but in the wrong way, I think more of you than just my friend, best friends, possibly but maybe just that tiny bit further?"

Piper smiled sweetly,

"Aerrow do you know how sweet that sounded?" she asked blushing

"Erm. No?" Aerrow replied shrugging,

Piper laughed silently,

"Well, let me show you…"

Piper closed her eyes and began to slowly lean it; Aerrow wasn't quite sure what was going on until Piper was but a centimetre away from his face, Aerrow closed his eyes,

"I KNEW THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE DOING!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs, Aerrow and Piper jumped and they quickly snapped back to reality,

"Finn!" Piper screamed

"Finn!" Aerrow yelled, almost growling,

Finn's eyes darted back and forth quickly,

"Should I run now?" He asked nervously,

"Yes, yes you should!" Piper shouted getting up and starting to run after him, but before she had a chance to grab him, Aerrow pulled her back down,

"Finn is an anus, let him run for a bit…"Aerrow whispered, his hands clasped Piper around the neck gently as their lips met,

Piper ran her fingers through Aerrow's thick locks of red hair; the pair then broke apart,

"You can go kill Finn now if you like" Aerrow declared grinning cockily

…

Walla.

Add chapters maybe?

You decide

Review it and all that

This is piece of writing is dedicated to: Azaria-Lady of dreams.

Because she's amaze.


End file.
